


Apex Predator

by damerons (noblydonedonnanoble)



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: @ God I'm sorry, F/M, I couldn't stop thinking about this missing scene from Marine One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/damerons
Summary: Max whispered against the shell of Barbara’s ear that he’d always seen her as an apex predator, and she didn’t care that it was a lie.
Relationships: Barbara Minerva/Maxwell Lord
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Apex Predator

Max whispered against the shell of Barbara’s ear that he’d always seen her as an apex predator, and she didn’t care that it was a lie.

She didn’t care that it was obvious, in hindsight, that he’d flirted with her at work and at the benefit just so that he could get ahold of the crystal. His big, strong hands had cradled her waist, his mouth had pressed against hers hot and fast, and the crystal had sat on her desk, tantalizing him. He’d made her scream against the door, on her desk, on the floor, to soften her up (and oh, did she feel soft—full and wonderful and drunk with desire and so, _so_ soft).

Oh yes. It was obvious.

And Barbara felt such a pull to protect that crystal – to protect Max – that she couldn’t care less.

So perhaps it was empty words when he claimed that he’d always seen her strength.

But he pulled her into his lap, skimmed his lips across her jaw, and told her that she was the most magnificent creature he’d ever seen... and _that_ , at least, she knew was true.

“Tell me what you’ll do,” he whispered against her collarbone. “Once I’ve given you all the strength in the world.”

Barbara bit her lip and groaned, leaning her head back. Her eyes eased shut when Max’s fingers tucked into her jacket and gently, tenderly slid it off. It fell to his feet and then there was his mouth, warm and wet against her bare shoulder.

“Everything,” Barbara breathed. Where would she start? “Destroy everyone.”

Max hummed eagerly when her fingers fell to his tie, undoing it in one fluid motion—so much more certain than she’d been back in her office the other night.

God, she felt powerful. She felt perfect. She ground her pelvis against his and made him moan softly against her skin, and she _was_ perfect.

“ _Oh_ , I love your dreams,” he whispered. Barbara’s hands were at his vest now, deftly undoing the buttons. “Tell me about the people who hurt you, baby. Tell me about the people you’ll hurt back.”

Barbara’s answer came without even a moment’s thought. Her grip was on Max’s shirt, now, and she pulled it free in the same moment that she blurted, “Diana.” Buttons flew everywhere. “She hurt me more than anyone.”

“What are you going to do about it?” The question came from trembling lips, Barbara’s mouth less than an inch away.

“I’m gonna hurt her until she begs for death.” And then she was kissing him.

Max kissed her breathlessly. Perhaps Barbara had been a means to an end that first time, but oh, did it turn her on to realize that he’d been hungry for her then, too. That he’d kissed her like he _needed_ it. She felt his tongue pressing into her mouth, his fingers sliding her dress up above her hips, and she wasn’t sure whether anyone else had needed her both then and now.

Both as a nobody and as the most magnificent creature who’d walked the earth.


End file.
